icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Ecolo
Ecolo is a mysterious dark character who first appears in Puyo Puyo 7. It is an entity known as a "space-time traveler" and can traverse dimensions to its liking. Due to the nature of being a space-time traveler, memories of its existence are easily forgotten. Biography Appearance Ecolo is an amorphous, human-shape figure of space matter, generally of black and highlighted cyan. Its head has a wispy tail, and its face consists of two cyan circles, a question mark on the forehead and an eerily crescent-shape mouth with a perpetual drool. Its chest glows cyan, taking a vaguely star-shape form and spirals. While the space matter appearance is the default, Ecolo has a more human-like appearance known as Unusual Ecolo. Personality Ecolo is very whimsical and adores fun. It adores playing with others and sharing fun, but has difficulty exercising restraint. While Ecolo has ambitions plans to spread happiness, it tends to be over-the-top, sometimes putting worlds at risk. Abilities Ecolo is themed around deceit and lies, knowing moves such as 'Liar', 'Swindle' and 'Fake Speech'. In spite of having entirely original spells, Ecolo mimics the motions of other characters, or in the case of Puyo Puyo 7, assumes their shape entirely, only being pitch black. Relationships ;Ringo Ecolo has great fascination in her, to the point of jealousy and antagonizing those that are close to her, such as Maguro. History Puyo Puyo 7 In Puyo Puyo 7, Ecolo serves as the main antagonist of the game. It can be unlocked by completing the games story mode, and uses Accord's dropset from the previous games, likely to make up for her absence. During the events of the story, it is revealed that Dark Arle was actually Ecolo using Arle's body. It apparently wanted to bury Andou Ringo's world in Puyo for personal amusement. After being beaten out of Arle's body, it attempted to possess Ringo, but she fought it off. Unable to possess Ringo, Ecolo decided that all worlds should be buried in Puyo, and began to break down worlds to gain the necessary power. However, Amitie and Arle managed to escape the space warp Ecolo trapped them in, and joined Ringo to battle against Ecolo as a singular group. After Ecolo's defeat, everyone was returned to their respective worlds, unharmed. Ecolo also took control of Maguro's and Risukuma's body during these events and made as both claim that they were being controlled and needed help. Unlike Dark Arle, however, they did not change their forms. In Transformation, Ecolo transforms into shadowy doppelgangers of Feli and Klug in Mini Puyo Fever and Mega Puyo Rush, respectively. Outside of these modes, Ecolo takes the form of a shadowy Ringo and copies all of her animations aside from the winning, losing and transforming animations, which are its own. This, along with the question mark on its forehead, makes Ecolo the third asymmetrical character in the game. Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary Ecolo's memory is curiously wiped, having no recollection of its actions or meetings in the previous game. Ecolo briefly laments about the lost memories, but still finds fun in Puyo Puyo. Ecolo's Story Ecolo is kinder due to memory loss from Risukuma's haphazard experiment, which apparently hit it on the head and sent it to Primp Town. As a running gag due to memory loss, Ecolo gives awkward nicknames to whoever it comes across. Its opponents are: Dongurigaeru Ecolo's first opponent is Dongurigaeru. Unable to remember anything other than that Puyo battles are fun, it decides to battle the first being it comes across. After enjoying a Puyo battle, Ecolo decides that its purpose must be to find fun things. Draco Ecolo's second opponent is Draco, whom it tries nicknaming "Tail Grower". Ecolo wants to pull Draco's tail, but Draco refuses. Ecolo battles Draco because she's getting in the way of its fun, but after winning, Draco's tantrum leads Ecolo to lose interest. Sensing that Ecolo is no longer paying attention, Draco runs away. Witch Ecolo's third opponent is Witch, whom it tries nicknaming "Pointy Hat". Ecolo muses that it wants to have fun, but if the other person does not want to participate then it isn't fun anymore. While wondering if there is a way for everyone to have fun without being troubled, it comes across Witch, who wonders if it is a being of some kind of undiscovered species. Ecolo asks Witch if she knows how to make people laugh, and she responds that people typically laugh when tickled. Inspired, Ecolo attempts to tickle Witch, which results in a Puyo battle. Afterwards, Witch leaves annoyedly. Feli Ecolo's fourth opponent is Feli, whom it tries nicknaming "Straight Bangs". Due to the previous two failures, Ecolo wonders if giving presents would be better at making people have fun, when Feli comes across Ecolo and notes that they are a "existence separated from fate". Ecolo asks if Feli has anything she wants. Feli responds that she wants Lemres, so Ecolo decides that it will pack this Lemres-thing into a box and and give it to her as a present. Angry, Feli attacks Ecolo in order to protect Lemres. After the battle, Feli threatens Ecolo not to touch Lemres as she leaves. Ecolo wonders why the present option didn't work out right. Ringo Ecolo's fifth opponent is Ringo. Ringo first accuses Ecolo of causing trouble for other people when she notices that they seem down. When Ecolo confirms her observation, she decides that she was wrong and cheers Ecolo up instead with a Puyo match. Afterwards, Ecolo exclaims that it was fun, and Ringo agrees. Ringo tells Ecolo that she'll stop it if it plans to cause trouble, but if it's Puyo matches, it can come to her anytime. Amitie Ecolo's sixth opponent is Amitie, whom it tries nicknaming "Jumpy Sideburns". Ecolo immediately requests a Puyo match. Afterwards, Ecolo asks if it was fun, and Amitie assents. Excited, Ecolo leaves right after. Lemres Ecolo's seventh opponent is Lemres, whom it tries nicknaming "Candy Licker". By this time, Ecolo has decided that its purpose must be to make everyone joyful, and asks Lemres for a Puyo battle. Lemres is interested in Ecolo's existence and wants to ask questions, but he is unable to both before and after the Puyo battle. After Ecolo confirms that it was fun for Lemres, it starts thinking that making everyone happy one-by-one is too slow, and leave to search for a way to make everyone happy in one go. Rulue Ecolo's eighth and final opponent is Rulue. Ecolo realizes that it needs a huge amount of power to make everyone happy, along the lines of being able to raise a castle, control the weather, or create a Puyo Hell. Rulue overhears it and asks if it is talking about Satan. Ecolo asks who Satan is, and Rulue explains his magic capabilities, and then decides to punish Ecolo for not knowing of Satan's existence. Ecolo decides that it needs Satan's power in order to make everyone happy at once. Other Characters' Stories Extra Route Ecolo serves as the main antagonist of this game along with Satan. It asks Satan whether it could use his power to grant every single person's wish. As a result, Ringo, Arle, and Amitie go to Satan's castle to stop them. After the battle, Ecolo remembers its identity as a space-time traveler, and leaves to wander space once again. However, due to the nature of being one, it laments that leaving to wander will inevitably wipe itself out of everyone's memories and no one will remember Ecolo. Trivia *The exact origin of Ecolo's name is unclear, though it could come from 心'' (''ko'koro'''; heart). This is supported by the fact that Ringo states he "toyed with other people's hearts." It could also be derived from ''コロコロ (corocoro; roughly a fat , bouncy, spherical object), since Ecolo is very round, and exclaims "byoun byoun" during transformation. *Likely coincidentally, “Écolo” means “eco-freak” (someone who is zealous on saving the environment) in French, which is ironic considering his plot in Puyo Puyo 7 where he planned to bury the Earth in Puyo, destroying the ecosystem. *Ecolo is the only final boss character besides Satan to have more than one musical theme. *While the English version of Puyo Puyo Tetris confirmed his official spelling as "Ecolo", the Puyo25th Anniversary Book spells his name as Ecoro, as well as some system files in Japanese Puyo games. * Ecolo is the only character in Puyo Puyo!! Quest to acknowledge the existence of card frames. He and Ringo are the only ones to acknowledge card rarity being represented by stars. Appearances Puyo Puyo *''Puyo Puyo 7'' *''Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary'' *''Puyo Puyo Tetris'' *''Puyo Puyo Chronicles'' Spin-offs *''Puyo Puyo!! Quest'' *''Puyo Puyo!! Quest Arcade'' *''Puyo Puyo!! Touch'' Character-specific Mechanics Dropset Puyo Puyo 7 only Quartet Fusion Ice Blocks Nuisance Pattern Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters Introduced in Puyo Puyo 7